


The String of Kisses

by Covinskey



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Immortal Lesbians, Kisses, Kissing, kissy, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Maureen and Michelle always have kisses, aka a string of connected kissy drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‘We might die tomorrow’ kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilodonmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilodonmeow/gifts), [heroictype (swanreaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanreaper/gifts).



“Dying is so passe,” Michelle drawled, adjusting her wicker veil, “The idea of rebellion hasn’t been hip since 1890, and Beagles went out of style back when cars did.”  


Maureen rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Feel the love. Or is that out of style too?”

Michelle glared. 

“Look, sometimes you just _have_ to do what has to be done in order to get what’s right,” Maureen continued sulkily, “It’s not like anyone else is gonna”  


Michelle kept her arms folded, and Maureen took that dismissal with an annoyed sound before turning away.

Feeling suddenly afraid, Michelle caught her by the arm. “Don’t you dare be unhip on me,” she demanded.

“Don’t worry,” Maureen promised, and then leaned in and kissed her softly, “Lesbians dying is so overrated.”


	2. ‘You nearly died’ kiss

Maureen was grimy, covered in ooze, dust, and ash. She wasn’t totally sure why, she had woken up in this state, despite the rest of her house being clean and the shower being ineffective at helping her scrub it off.

She also wasn’t totally sure why she had simply woken up in her home after the calamity of the previous day. She wasn’t sure what the calamity was either, just that it had been disastrous and she had been at the center of it.

Her puppy was missing.

There were a thousand people she needed to talk to, people who had been with her, who would be able to fill her in. The streets were bustling and her unkempt appearance was making them stare, but she stormed on regardless, all but knocking the door to Dark Owl Records off its hinges.

“YOU!” demanded Michelle, storming up towards her, grabbing her by the collar and kissing her like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Maureen kissed back, wrapping her arms tightly around Michelle.

“What happened?” they both asked in chorus once they broke up, activating an ancient curse that would keep them from drinking soda until they had forgotten the incident.

Maureen didn’t know what to answer, so she looked up and away to see her puppy sitting on a stack of records, wearing novelty glasses with a fake nose and mustache. 

“Why?”

“Well, he was totally uncool and I couldn’t have him in my shop like that.”

Maureen looked at her girlfriend long and hard before kissing her again. Despite whatever had happened, the most important things hadn’t changed at all. 


	3. Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin

Michelle kissed Maureen back happily. Kissing was totally hip, only if one’s partner had matching affection and was also totally into kissing. 

She had thought Maureen had been killed in the explosion near the Dog Park yesterday. Everyone had been, it seemed. The boy in the hoodie, the hooded figures that knew him. The beagle had come to Michelle, who had taken the peri-modern stance of moderate disinterest in the final showdown.

Maureen’s death had been totally unhip. She had said it, lesbians dying was beyond overrated and uncool right down to unnecessary. It was so much better that she was alive, like, now it was a cool immortal lesbian thing. So much better.

Michelle held Maureen tight and kissed her, because now she had a totally hip immortal girlfriend covered in dirt and grime and she didn’t even care as she pressed light kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

“Mich-Michelle,” Maureen protested, before gasping.

Undeterred, Michelle traced a finger teasing along the collar of Maureen’s shirt, tugging lightly at it, following her finger with gentle kisses.

“We’re in your shop, jeez,” Maureen tried to say sarcastically, but the tone was lost as she tried so hard to hold back a moan. 

Michelle smiled smugly and kissed her mouth again. “Do you, like, want to move this a little more private? That would be totally cool.”

Maureen rolled her eyes. “I want a shower to scrape this off.”

“Helping people is totally cool,” Michelle told her, and there was a glimmer in her eye.


End file.
